First Date
by Sharona1981
Summary: Sheamus and Sharona go on their first date. Two-shot. Features my OC, Sharona Vincenzi
1. Chapter 1

**First Date **

_I know I promised a sequel to 'Don't Believe A Word', but this crawled into my head and wouldn't get out. It is a sequel, of sorts-a look at Sheamus and Sharona's first date. Two-shot. Proper sequel still to come. :) Picks up right where 'Don't Believe A Word' left off. _

**Note: I'm delighted that Sheamus beat del Rio **_**again**_** at Night of Champions-and even more delighted that Booker T decided to #FreeTheBrogue! **

_**Chapter 1-Getting Ready **_

They agreed to go to a nearby bar for their first date, right after the show ended. Once they got backstage, they quickly made arrangements and Sheamus squeezed her hand. 'I'll see ya in a bit, lass.' He said gently. 'Have to make meself decent, ya know. It'd never do to walk into a pub wearin' spandex.'

Sharona giggled at his joke, but once he was gone, panic set in. In jeans and her own 'Most Dangerous Diva' t-shirt, she looked okay, but she wanted to look _great_. She wasn't normally bothered about her own image or how she looked, but when it came to this sweet, funny, gorgeous Irishman, who was, incidentally, a _fantastic_ kisser, she wanted to knock him out.

When she got back to her locker-room, she found Phil waiting, a massive grin on his face. 'About freakin' _time_!' He exclaimed, as soon as she set foot inside. 'While I didn't mean for you to jump into trouble to get his attention, right now I'm glad you did. 'Bout time Sheamo put the moves on you-you two officially steppin' out now?'

Sharona couldn't help grinning herself. 'We're going to a nearby bar.' She replied. 'He's just getting ready.' Pouting suddenly, she folded her arms and added, 'And I've got nothing to _wear_.' Phil arched an eyebrow at her, and miraculously maintaining a straight face, pointed at her and retorted, 'Shar-you're _already_ wearing something. Which is kind of a good thing, really-public decency and all that.'

Sharona made a face at her best friend. 'You know what I mean.' She protested. 'I can't go on a date dressed like _this_. I want to make an effort.'

Phil shook his head slowly. 'As your friend and rare voice of reason, you know I'm not one to pander to you, or bullshit you.' He told her. 'But come on, Shar-you could wear a freakin' _sack_ and look gorgeous. He's gonna be impressed, no matter what you wear.'

Against her better judgment, Sharona felt herself blushing at Phil's compliment. Except, of course, she knew the self-proclaimed 'Best In The World' too well to believe it _was_ a compliment. As far as Phil was concerned, he was just being honest.

When she didn't say anything, he sighed and went on, 'Look, if you're really that worried, why don't you go ask Layla or one of the girls to help you out?'

Sharona wasn't sure about that. She liked Layla and all, but they weren't exactly bosom buddies. In fact, she didn't really have any friends to speak of among the Divas. They'd had their ups and downs over time, but if she was honest, Trish Stratus and Amy Dumas, aka Lita, were the two women she'd felt she could relate to most, and after they'd retired, she'd never really had any female friends here. And then, of course, Phil had turned up, and become the person she turned to when she needed support or advice, or most importantly, friendship.

But maybe she could just ask Layla for a top she could borrow or something-the worst she could do was say no.

To her surprise, when Layla opened the door to her knock, the woman grinned at her. 'Hello, you!' She exclaimed in her British accent. 'Finally stopped kissing a certain cute Irishman, did we?'

For the second time in as many minutes, Sharona blushed. 'Guess I forgot everybody saw that.' She mumbled, and Layla's expression became softer. 'Oh, don't worry about it.' She replied 'To be honest, I'm happy for you. It's been fairly obvious for a while now that you like him-and Sheamus is a nice guy.' A pause, and then she added, 'So. What brings you here?'

'Um...' Sharona felt embarrassed; she barely knew this woman, and here she was, asking her for a favour. 'Well, we're supposed to be going on a date in a few minutes, and well,' -She gestured to her casual attire-'I don't really have anything for the occasion. I was just wondering-'

She got no further; with a chuckle, Layla grabbed her hand and dragged her inside. 'Say no more.' She enthused. 'Unfortunately, you're stuck with those jeans, love-you're _far_ taller than me and pants above your ankles is _never_ a good look, I say. Got some nice tops though, that you can definitely borrow. I think something bright to offset your hair...'

John Cena, meanwhile, thought this whole situation was hysterical. Despite a less-than-stellar beginning-the guy _had_ attacked him numerous times in the past _and_ taken the WWE Championship from him 2 years ago-he found he now liked Sheamus. The guy had definitely matured a lot of late, and he and John had started hanging out a bit.

He was now sitting in Sheamus' locker-room, as the obviously nervous Irishman checked out his reflection _again_. He was dressed in the clothes he'd been wearing earlier-waistcoat, dress shirt, pants, soft cap, his red hair flat once more. But he was evidently unhappy with what he saw.

'Dude,' John laughed. 'That must be the hundredth time you've adjusted that damn hat! You look fine!' Sheamus turned to face John, sighing deeply. 'I'm just nervous, fella.' He explained. 'I never thought Shar would give me a second look, never mind want to go out with me. I just want to give her a good time, ya know?'

John threw him an overly exaggerated lecherous look. 'Oh, I _bet_ you do, you _dog_!' He leered, and Sheamus chuckled and glared at him at the same time. 'Hi!' He protested. 'Will ya take yer bleedin' mind out of the gutter, fella! I'll have ya know I'm a gentleman!'

The two friends laughed together for a moment, and then John said, more seriously, 'Look, man, it's obvious Shar likes you. That's what's important-not how you look, you sap.'

Sheamus leaned against the dresser and eyed the other man. 'You've known Shar a while, Johnny.' He said quietly. 'What's she like, really?'

A grin flashed across John's face. 'She's tough, uncompromising, independent.' He replied. 'But you've seen all that for yourself. She's also funny, generous, and considering what she's been through in the past, one of the best people I've ever known. She'll never mess you around, or lie to you.' His grin widened and he added, 'You know what, I think you'll find that you two have more in common than you think.'

Ignoring Sheamus' puzzled expression, he shoved him towards the door and concluded, 'Now get outta here and have a blast, man.'...

Sharona was waiting at the exit outside the arena, giving herself a quick once-over every few seconds. Layla, bless her heart, had turned out to be a godsend, lending her a gorgeous red satin top, not too low cut (it _was_ just a first date, after all; she wanted to impress him, not seduce him), with a stunning diamante neckline. She was still wearing her jeans, but this afforded her a smart-casual look that made it seem like she hadn't tried too hard. Layla had also told her not to wear makeup, that she didn't need it, and had helped her do her hair in a simple but elegant upstyle, with two strands framing her face.

After tonight, Sharona had a feeling that she and Layla would _finally_ be friends.

She turned presently when she heard footsteps and there he was, coming towards her, wearing the regular clothes he'd been wearing earlier, and still looking so incredibly handsome that she wanted to jump into his arms and kiss him all over again.

He approached her, smiling shyly, but his eyes were wide. 'Sorry if I kept ya waitin', lass.' He said. 'Ya look...' He paused, turning crimson. 'I don't think there's words for how ya look, actually.'

It was Sharona's turn to blush. _Again_. 'You scrub up pretty well yourself.' She replied, then gestured to the waiting night and managed a grin. 'Shall we?'...

**NEXT: Shar and Sheamus get to know each other. As always, reviews are 'mo chairde'. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Getting To Know You**

_**Note: I had to google Castle Hill, so if there are factual inaccuracies, I can only apologize. I did write a little about Sheamus' bullying in this-incidentally, I think it's horrible he was bullied because of his hair and skin. My sister and niece both have red hair and so did my paternal grandmother. Redheads rule! And Irish redheads, of course, are even better! :) **_

Sheamus and Sharona walked side by side to the bar just up the street from the arena in companionable silence, Sharona fighting the urge to reach out and take his hand. This was their first date, she reminded herself. It wasn't like they were going steady. _Yet_.

Sheamus, feeling like a teenager going out with a girl for the very first time, broke the silence right before they reached their destination. 'Listen.' he began, a little awkwardly. 'I'm sorry 'bout what happened earlier. Y'know...me kissin' ya like that.'

When Sharona looked up at him, hurt and disappointment evident on her face, he felt like giving himself a good slap.

'No, no.' He backtracked hurriedly. 'Don't get me wrong, darlin'. I'm not sorry I kissed ya. To be honest, I've wanted to do that for a while, but...' He shrugged and grinned ruefully, before adding, 'Well, this is kinda backwards. I mean, a fella's supposed to take a girl out first, and _then_, hopefully, get to kiss her. I just don't want ya thinkin' that come the end of the night, I'll expect ya to...'

Before he could finish, Shar was in his arms, and he sighed when she brushed her lips against his, returning the kiss, tentatively, tenderly. Her fingers stroked his cheek and then she pulled away with a smile, eyes shining. 'Now we're _both_ backwards.' She replied. 'And you worry too much. All I wanna do tonight is get to know you. After that, we see what happens. Okay?'

Sheamus found his lips were tingling; he felt like he could kiss her all night and never tire of it. But he just about managed a nod. 'Fine by me, lass.' He told her, then, as they reached the bar, he held the door open for her and they went inside...

He ordered a Guinness for himself, and seemed surprised when Sharona asked for a vodka and Pepsi. She smiled questioningly at his expression, and he said, 'I s'pose I just thought, since you're friends with Punk...'

She snorted, amused, even as they sat down with their drinks-for a Monday night, the bar was quite busy. 'You don't need to be Straight Edge to be friends with Phil.' She retorted. 'You do need a _thick skin_ to be friends with Phil, though. We share a preference for Pepsi-only difference is, I sometimes like alcohol in mine.'

There was a pause, and then she asked, 'So. Why wrestling?' He seemed startled by the question, and she chuckled.

'Sheamus, you seriously need to stop looking at me like a rabbit caught in headlights-I'm not gonna bite you.' She grinned. 'Like I said, I wanna get to know you. I kind of get like that after I kiss a man.'

Sheamus could feel himself turning crimson, and, not for the first time, at least around a girl, cursed his pale skin. It was far too easy to make him blush. Taking a gulp of his pint, he decided that the best thing would be to start talking.

'It's all I ever wanted to do.' He replied quietly. 'I started watchin' it when I was about four or five, and from the first time I saw it, I knew I wanted to be a wrestler. I started me trainin', soon as I could, and wrestled everywhere I could, to get experience...and then, eventually, I came here, to the US, and after graftin' me arse off for a while, I finally got me developmental contract in WWE. I s'pose the rest, as they say, is history.'

'And your family.' Sharona went on. 'How did they feel about it?'

'They were great, to be honest.' Sheamus replied with a smile. 'I mean, sure, they were a bit apprehensive at first 'bout me goin' around in spandex, beatin' people up and makin' a livin' out of it, but now, me family, me relations, they're all so supportive. They know it's all I ever wanted. Plus, it was kind of a screw-you to the bullies, y'know? Becomin' a success. That was an added bonus.'

Sharona was aware of Sheamus being one of the spokespeople for WWE's anti-bullying _Be A STAR_ campaign, but didn't know of the details. 'I can't believe _you_ were bullied.' She said softly.

The Irishman gestured to his substantial frame with a flourish and a grin. 'I didn't _always_ look this good, y'know.' He joked, then his expression growing more serious, he added, 'I was pretty overweight as a kid. Add red hair and milky-white skin to the mix, and I was ripe to be picked on.'

Noticing his somber expression, and almost wishing she hadn't asked, Shar reached across the table and touched his hand. 'I love your hair.' She said gently. 'And you have beautiful skin. Besides, how you look makes you unique. And I'd rather be unique than someone who's so insecure they have to pick on someone else.'

Sheamus found he couldn't reply. Mainly because he was struggling to dislodge the lump that had formed in his throat. This woman, who looked like she could be a supermodel, with her dark looks and statuesque figure, thought he was attractive. Her words had touched his heart, and he had to take a deep breath before he leaned over the table they were sitting at, looked in her eyes, and replied, 'Careful, love-you keep talkin' like that, and I'll have to kiss ya again, in front of all these people.'

This time, it was Sharona who blushed, though she was tempted to dare him to go for it. The man really _was_ an amazing kisser. But really, she'd meant every word-she _did_ think he was beautiful. The fact that he didn't look like everyone else, only made him more appealing in her eyes. And the fact that he seemed so self-conscious about his looks, only made her like him more.

Besides, she'd gone out with _Kane_-it wasn't like her taste in men was exactly 'conventional'.

'So what 'bout yerself?' Sheamus' voice interrupted her thoughts and when she gazed at him blankly, he elaborated, 'Why did ya want to be a wrestler?'

I guess, like you, it was all I wanted to do.' She told him. 'Plus, I needed to find a relatively safe outlet to deal with a lot of crap I went through.'

Off his intrigued look, she continued, 'I started training shortly after I was seventeen. I never went to college, barely graduated from high school between training. I'd gotten in so many fights by that point, that I knew I needed a way to work out my anger and frustration without actually killing someone.'

Sheamus' expression was gentle-and a little surprised. 'You were bullied as well?' He asked, and she smiled slightly.

'Not exactly.' She replied. 'I grew up in an area of New York called Castle Hill. It's in the Bronx, and when I grew up there...well, let's just say every day was a fight to survive. Anyone who had _anything_, had to fight tooth and nail to keep it. Burglary was rife, because people were so poor. My parents and I, we had it relatively easy, because my dad had his Army pension-he served in Vietnam-and my mom worked at a cleaner's. Unfortunately, that meant getting my ass kicked on a regular basis, by kids who had nothing. Came down to jealousy, I guess. Anyway, I had to learn to defend myself from a young age, learn to fight back. Like you, I was a huge fan of wrestling as a kid, and I thought it'd be a good way to channel all the anger I felt into something positive, in a professional environment-and make something of myself at the same time. So that's what I did. And never looked back.'

Finishing her drink, she put the glass down, and her smile grew. 'Castle Hill's in much better shape now.' She added. 'Over the last ten years or so, there have been new housing developments and such, a growth in employment. I help out, give money when and where I can. When all's said and done, it's where I came from and I'm not ashamed of it. Plus, I've been able to help my parents too, repay them for everything they'd done for me.'

Jerking her head to look at him, she saw he was still listening intently, and she chuckled. 'I'm sorry.' She said. 'I didn't mean to ramble on.'

'Nah.' He retorted gently, pale blue eyes soft. 'I like listenin' to ya. I'm only sorry ya had such a hard time of it as well. But look at ya now-one of the most popular women in wrestling, ever. Ya paid yer dues, lass. Earned respect. Can't say better than that.'

He drained the last of his pint, and stood. Helplessly, Sharona let her gaze travel up his muscular legs, to his wide chest, and finally, to his ruggedly handsome face and twinkling eyes.

'Same again?' He asked, gesturing to her empty glass, then added, with a wide cheeky grin, 'Not that I'm tryin' to get ya drunk and take advantage of ya, or anythin'.'

Sharona shook her head with a smile and got to her feet. 'My round.' She told him, and before he could protest, she said firmly, '_Sit_. No arguments. I always pay my own way. That's something else you'll learn about me.'

Sheamus watched her walk to the bar, mind a whirl. So far, he'd figured out that she was as tough as she seemed, but he also sensed so much gentleness and kindness, and a pride in where she'd come from, the adversity she'd overcome. In some ways, they were actually very much alike.

And then, John's words from earlier came back to him:

_'You know what, I think you'll find that you two have more in common than you think.' _

He smiled. Johnny had known.

His ever-deepening attraction to Sharona was still frightening him though. At least he knew now that she was available, but God, she was beautiful, and he couldn't shake the feeling that she was out of his league.

_You could be in __**real**__ trouble here, lad_, he thought.

Sensing a presence, he lifted his head to find Sharona staring down at him, holding their drinks, smiling at him quizzically.

'You look like you went away for a second there.' She said, as she sat down, handing him his drink, and he thanked her. 'What were you thinking about?'

'What a lass like you is doin' here with the likes of me.' Sheamus blurted out the words without meaning to, but they were out now. 'I'm thinkin', where's the catch?'

Sharona leaned forward, eyes locking with his. She looked angry, and at first, Sheamus thought he was going to get chewed out, but then she said quietly, but emphatically, 'There is no catch. You really don't have a whole lot of confidence in yourself, do you?'

He shrugged, averting his gaze, annoyed with himself for feeling ashamed again. 'I was never exactly popular with girls.' He admitted. 'Not with ginger hair, especially. I was too pale, not good-lookin' enough. Not interestin' enough. And now...oh sure, there's girls. I could have a different one every night if I wanted. But none of 'em are interested in me. All they care about is that I'm famous, that I'm on the telly.'

A pause, and he concluded, 'I s'pose I just never thought a lovely girl like yerself would want to spend time with me. I'm not exactly Brad Pitt, y'know.'

Sharona could feel tears tickling the back of her throat. She'd never imagined this funny, charming guy was so lacking in self-esteem. Inwardly, she cursed the childhood bullies who had made him ashamed of his looks, and she reached out and took one of his large freckled hands in both of hers.

'I don't _like_ Brad Pitt.' She replied. 'I like _you_. And there is absolutely no reason for you to feel bad about your looks, because there's nothing _wrong_ with how you look. I think you're gorgeous-and if I have to keep telling you that, I will. Okay?'

It was Sheamus' turn to blink back tears. It wasn't like him to get emotional-Irish men, by nature, weren't very adept at expressing their feelings-but Sharona's words had moved him, because he could see the sincerity in her expression. He reminded himself of all the exchanges that had led to them sitting here, to the obvious chemistry between them, and he told himself to stop being an _eejit_. Sharona was here, because she _wanted_ to be.

'Can I walk ya to the hotel, when we're done?' He asked her, and she raised her eyebrows.

'You cutting this short?' She enquired, and his eyes flew open wide.

'Oh, Jaysus, no!' He exclaimed. 'I didn't mean now, Shar. Just...when we're finished, you know.'

'I'd like that.' She smiled, feeling her heart swell. God, she liked this guy. A _lot_. 'Say we go after this drink-hotel's almost a mile from here.'

That was what they did-they finished their drinks and departed, heading back out into the night, and Sheamus felt a shiver run up his spine when Sharona clasped his hand. 'Is this okay?' She asked, and he smiled.

_Okay_? Was she _serious_? 'It's better than ok, darlin'.'

Sheamus insisted on walking her to her room, which Shar didn't exactly argue about. Truthfully, she didn't want this night to end; she hadn't felt this kind of connection to a man since...well, _Kane_. And even then, Kane's life had been so screwed-up that even their connection, profound as it had been, wasn't enough to overcome his demons.

They stood outside her room door, Sheamus now fidgeting nervously with his hat. True, they'd kissed twice already, but this was different. This was the end of the night.

The end of a very special night, he wasn't afraid to admit.

So much for _falling_ for Shar-after tonight, he had a sneaking suspicion that he'd well and truly _fallen_.

'So, ah,' he said hesitantly. 'Can I get your phone number? I mean, y'know, if ya want to do this again sometime.'

Sharona had to smile at his anxiety. 'I'd _love_ to do this again' She replied, taking out her phone. 'Can I get yours, too?'

They exchanged numbers, and Sheamus, still unsure, began to step away. 'So...I'll text ya in the mornin' then, if that's alright?'

'Sure.' Sharona couldn't hide her disappointment. 'Goodnight, then. Thanks for a great night.'

'G'night, lass. Sweet dreams.' Sheamus turned, but found he couldn't leave. Not without a proper goodnight.

Slowly, he reached for her, cupping her face in his hands, and brought her lips to his.

This kiss wasn't like either of the previous two; this was long and slow, tender, but underlaid with a growing passion.

Sheamus shivered, some tiny, almost inaudible sound escaping him, as Sharona's hands reached around his neck, fingers brushing the hair at his nape. And then, with one swift movement, she swept off his hat, running her fingers through his thick red hair, as the kiss deepened.

Sharona yelped against his mouth, as her back hit the wall and Sheamus pressed against her, his mouth hot and hungry on hers. She couldn't suppress her quiet moan when his tongue traced her lips, silently seeking access, and she complied, her mouth opening, and his tongue darted inside, touching hers, before they tangled wetly.

Sheamus was dimly aware that they were kissing in a hotel corridor, where anyone could walk past and see them, but he was so lost in sensation that his clouded mind wouldn't allow him to care.

What he could and _did_ care about, however, was the knowledge that he wasn't going to bed with her. Not tonight. It was far too soon, and he had far too much respect for her. He was sorely tempted-he was only human, after all-but he wasn't about to give in.

Sharona was having the same mental debate with herself, which was surprising, considering the fact that Sheamus' kiss had just about incapacitated her ability to think straight. Yes, she wanted him, but she really wasn't the kind of woman to sleep with a guy on the first date.

So, it was with a great deal of reluctance that she broke the kiss, both of them now trembling and out of breath.

'We have to stop.' She whispered, as she handed him back his hat, and Shamus nodded. Luckily, nobody had come this way and spotted their little making-out session. Not that they were aware of, anyway.

'I know, lass.' He murmured. 'Things could get out of hand, otherwise.' He brushed the pad of his thumb over her lips, which almost completely obliterated her ability to think rationally all over again.

'I promise I'll text ya in the mornin'.' He said gently. 'Get some sleep, Shar. I'll be thinkin' of ya.'

Sharona watched him walk away, heart full to burst. She couldn't wipe the stupid, sappy grin off her face. She was sure of two things: one, she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, and two: they would _definitely_ be doing this again.

A _lot_...

_And that's that! Next is my proper sequel, which I've already started. Which will be rated M. For reasons of smut 'n' such.___

_**Sin a bhfuil. Go raibh mìle maith agaibh, a chairde. Slàn go fóill! Ellen. :)**_


End file.
